1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, communication control method, and communication control program. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, communication control method, and communication control program that allow a plurality of communication interfaces to be easily set and selectively used when communication is performed at multiple locations.
2. Related Art
In general, when communication is performed at each of multiple locations employing an information processing apparatus having a plurality of communication interfaces, network setting for each location and setting specific to a communication interface are performed for each of the communication interfaces as disclosed, for example, in a Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-252620 (in particular pages 7 and FIGS. 5 to 7 thereof.
However, if a plurality of communication interfaces are independently set for each location, a lot of items have to be set, which can lead to mistakes. Also, when change is made to network setting for a location, network setting for all communication interfaces corresponding to the location also need to be changed, which requires cumbersome operations.